Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling apparatus for an oil pump, intended to mitigate noise and vibration of an oil pump that is built in an oil pan.
Description of Related Art
A lubrication system forcibly sends oil of an engine to a desired part to lubricate the part, and includes an oil pan that stores oil therein, an oil filter that filters the oil, and an oil pump that sends the oil to respective parts of the engine.
That is, the oil contained in the oil pan may be pumped by the oil pump to be delivered to the oil filter, and the oil filtered by the oil filter may be supplied to respective parts for operating the engine.
Meanwhile, an installation position of the oil pump may be determined depending on an oil lubricating type. For example, in the case of a dry sump type, the oil pump may be installed inside the oil pan.
In this case, since bubbles or air as well as oil may be taken in during an oil intake process, a structure for preventing the oil from being mixed with the air is required. Particularly, it is necessary to prevent vibration generated while the oil pump is driven from being transmitted to the oil pan.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.